Deception
by gamestar32
Summary: Max finds someone in the forest fighting erasers. Unfortunately, she doesn't know what he is really capable of.
1. Chapter 1

Max flew silently with the rest of the flock. It had been a rough week. They had been frequently attacked by erasers time and time again. It was definately taking a toll on the rest of the flock as well. Gazzy groaned once more and went off on another complaining tangent about how hungry and tired he was and how he just wanted 5 cheeseburgers and 3 large fries from god knows where. Iggy finally snapped.

"Gazzy! Shut up! No one wants to hear it! Obviously we are real hungry and tired but you don't see us shouting it!-" Iggy went on and on while Gazzy just roled his eyes. "Calm down you guys!" I snapped back. "We'll find something to eat eventually and we will find a place to sleep! Just calm down. Shouting at each other will only make it worse!"

But they didn't listen. They never listened when they were hungry and tired. To put it bluntly, Life sucked for us lately. Nothing worked out. And I remember always hearing stupid little cliche's about how it always gets worse before it gets better and how its always darkest just before the dawn. With our luck, the dawn should litterely be so bright we would all burn the second we saw it. And clearly, it was not getting better.

Suddenly, without warning, Angel darted out of the sky. Down into a small clearing in the woods we were flying above. "Angel! Where the hell are you going now!" I screamed, flying down behind her. Gazzy and Iggy groaned together this time as they followed me sluggishly. Nudge not far behind them and Fang flying next to me shaking his head. Things had been kind of wierd between he and I and the rest of the flock since we had publically declared our love. They seemed not to mind to much. But I couldn't be sure.

Angel seemed damn well intent on whatever she was flying towards. And I couldn't tell what she was looking at. But the closer we got the better I realized there was definately something going on down there. And Angel certainly didn't like it one bit. Then I saw what was really happening. _Erasers_. And lots of them, surrounding this one figure. The person there had a black hoodie over his head. It was unzipped revealing a white shirt that had blood stains all over it. He was wearing a pear of semi-tight fitting jeans with what looked like combat boots on. I couldn't see his face at all. The back of his Hoodie and shirt had a lot of rips in the back. I assumed he was either homeless, or was losing badly. Also, something else struck me a bit odd. His left hand was missing. But rather a small silver cylinder with a small ring of blades sticking out of the edges. The blades appeared to be on a small belt, so they could rotate around the cylinder. Also, there was a small hole in the very middle. It looked like one hell of a weapon, definately something I wouldn't want in me.

Also, something about the erasers looked off. They didn't look as confident and evil as they usually do when I see them. Actually, they looked..._scared_. And now that I looked at it, there was one eraser on the ground with a ring cut in his stomach and a hole in the center. He wasn't dead yet, just bleeding a lot. I stopped where I was and hovered there.

"Get away from me, or your fate will be the same as your little friends here" I heard his voice say. He sounded like he had no emotion at all. "

"Nah" One of the erasers snarled "Your dyin' here"

"Well," he chuckled "we'll see about that"

The rest happened so fast I barely understood what I saw. He lunged at the first one and dug the blades of his weapon into it. I heard the gross churning of blood and guts as the blades began to spin. The eraser howled in pain. Then, I heard a gunshot. I instinctively flew down into cover, but I never took my eyes off the grizzly scene unfolding. The gunshot had come from the device. The center hole was a _gun_. The other ones charged him. He turned his arm so the eraser behind him charged onto his blades. Then swung that arm over his head to hit another eraser with the one he had just skewered. The last one was pulling out a gun when the boy pulled out a large knife and hurled it into the erasers neck.

"What the hell..." I mumbled. Bad idea. He turned to where I was and fired a shot from his gun/cylinder thing. "You do not belong here Max. Leave, now"

_HOW DID HE KNOW MY NAME?_


	2. Chapter 2

Max flew to a different tree. How did this creeper know her name! No one knew who any of them were! Let alone her. Except for the voice...but this person definately was not the voice. He almost looked like he was just a kid. 14 or 15. Maybe 16, if I could see his face. I had no clue who he was. But he obviously knew me.

"This is not your place, Maximum" He fired more shots at the tree I was at. "I wish not to hurt you, but I will do whatever it takes" He kept firing. "Who the hell are you!" I screamed. He stopped. Maybe he had run out of ammo. Or maybe he would answer a damned question. I saw a grin from underneath his hood. "Sometimes its better to know less, Max. One day I'm sure you'll understand the truth" he said slyly. Then, what he did next took my breath away. I suppose I should have caught it. It made sense. But nonetheless I was still shocked out of my mind. From the slits in the back of his shirt. Two wings shot out. They were mostly dark with small parts of white at the bottom of his secondary feathers. Also, small shifts of blue here and there. The odd part was, he flew upwards before he began to flap. But he could probably just jump really high.

As he flew away, I sat there dumbstruck. To the point where I didn't even realize Fang was shaking me asking me if I had been shot. I finally snapped back into reality and told him I was fine. But he still studied my wings very carefully to insure I was alright. It was odd, ever since we had started going out, he was so paranoid. It was almost getting annoying. But it didn't matter. "I need to follow him" I said seriously. Fang looked at me shocked. The rest of the flock was behind him now. "Are you crazy?" Fang and Gazzy said at the exact same time. Gazzy said it in Fangs voice though, so I didn't really realize it. I stared at Gazzy annoyed. He just smiled, obviously very proud of himself. "He knewmy name! What if he knows other stuff! Like, like what if he's from the school?" Truthfully, I was just making up excuses that just so happened to sound legitimate. "No, he said not to follow him. I think we should listen" He sounded so freaking paranoid!

All I could do was grin mischeivously. "Since when have we ever listened to something someone else told us?"

In about 2 minutes we were on his trail. But we had no clue where he went. It was like he just dissapeared. "Angel, anything?" I asked. "Max, if you ask every 2 minutes you can't expect much to have changed" She said back sweetly. I was having her "scan" the area for any sign of the boy. I needed to know what he knew. Even if it was nothing at all, I needed to know.

The boys POV.

I sat down in a small cave clearing. I sighed as I pulled off my hood. There was always the huge scar running from my forhead through my eye and down to the bottom of my face. It hurt. Not just the scar. All of it. Every last bit. She had it good. Her "flock" was always being watched over. Even if they were being attacked, they didn't know what the erasers were capable of when they _actually _wanted to kill you. They were just testing her most likely. As I began to drift off, all I could see was _her _face. Not Maxes face...but rather the only girl I ever felt I could love. The screams, the pleads. I _couldn't _forget.


End file.
